


Dangers of Foresight Omake - I Need A Worm

by Feyyell



Category: My Little Pony, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anyways, Crack Treated Seriously, Gift Work, I Need a Worm, Not that Kind of Worm, Omake, Oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyyell/pseuds/Feyyell
Summary: "I need a worm."Chapter 17, Siri Tachi asks Quinlan Vos for a malware worm.What if a different type of worm was the biggest effect?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Dangers of Foresight Omake - I Need A Worm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DAsObiQuiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAsObiQuiet/gifts).



> While it was suggested that Vos brings a different worm, I had trouble imagining a reasonable way for him to (a), transport it, and (b), if that wasn't enough, in such a way as to get the drop on Palpatine, (c) be targeted to only him, and (d), a strong enough reason for Siri, to ignore, that nope, he didn't in fact make malware, but hardware, and to use it anyways. So, Vos, will make a malware worm, to Siri's specifications, but it will have no bearing in the story...

There were 3 things that happened that day. Oh, I am sure there were plenty of other things that happened that day, in fact they did, but none of the others cascaded to the sudden, and unexpected demise of one called Chancellor Palpatine. One of which, while moderately rare, was probably well accounted for by him. He probably even knew that today was one of their test dates, of which they had plenty. One more, which the Chancellor of the Republic had wanted to be a more often occurrence. But even he, the greatest Sith Lord of his line, couldn't have predicted the third, or even that the third would apply, even if he could have known it was happening...

Somewhere, in one of the usually unremarkable research buildings, scientists trying to develop a machine to create wormholes that didn't destroy the planet they were on. Needless to say, such a technology would revolutionize much of the commerce of Coruscant, much less other planets. It has been tried before, to varying degrees of "success", but none of the iterations, including this one, were better than proof of concept. This variant, just like the others before it, wouldn't usually amount to anything. It didn't destroy even the building it was in, but it didn't do much either, aside from creating variably-sized portals from one or two random locations, for a short, but unpredictable amount of time. While interesting, it was still likely years, or even decades away from a marketable technology...

Anakin Skywalker, as usual, was gearing himself up mentally before his visit to Palpatine. He didn't like these visits, but as a "Senate Ambassador" to Palpatine, he wasn't allowed to miss such a meeting, and still remain an ambassador. Neither his therapists, nor his teachers wanted him there, but they saw no better options, which Anakin was willing to take. When he was ready, he stepped through the doorway, to the Chancellor's office...

Somewhere else, most certainly not part of that planet, there was a dragon that was faking being sick. He tasked two pegasi, with retrieving a giant flower. They pulled it up and quickly realized a giant flower-faced snake was its guardian. Then the Snake lunged at them, its flower maw open wide...

Now, normally, as the first two were in one universe, and the third in another, these wouldn't interact. However, on this very rare day, the two portals created connected the two. One of which was more than wide enough to to admit the snake, and the pegasi with ease, and two, unknowingly flew through. The snake, on the other hand, had enough time to realize what was happening. But its trajectory was already set. The other was a wall in the Chancellors' office. If Anakin had not been in the way, the Chancellor might have escaped through the hallway. But the padawan's position in the doorway was enough that pushing past him, would require outing himself as a Force-Sensitive, and still wouldn't guarantee escape. So, using reflexes, that wouldn't appear off of an old, but healthy man, he barely got out of his seat, before the two pegasi's momentum pressed him to the opposing wall. "Sor-" They began to apologize before the snake arrived, mouth first.

"Gulp."

The room was too small for the snake, so it decided to head back out of the hole it came from. When it was gone, Anakin's mind finished rebooting.

"What."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I will write the second chapter or not, or even what it is going to be about. There are of course, two different things, off the top of my head I could continue with, but again. Sorry.


End file.
